The end of Katherine Pierce
by tvdlover16
Summary: Stefan is gone. Katherine has him trapped. Elena; intent on discovering his whereabouts and defeating Katherine, takes on a remarkable adventure to take down her vampire nemesis. Chapters will be updated. Please leave reviews as this is my first fanfic, will be so appreciative, enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stefan. I had to find him. I knew she had him. Trapped somewhere truly unthinkable. The myriad of horrors that filled my mind made me sick to the stomach with grief and pain. The minute Katherine arrived within mystic falls, she had made it her mission to tear us apart. It was immensely unbearable that I had no idea of his whereabouts and no ability to protect him. I wear a cloak of fear, hatred for this villainous creature called Katherine pierce, and above all heartache for the one I love. I have never known so much worry.

"Elena, we have to meet Alarick", Damon informed me.

Damon - one more tragic addition to my chaotic week. As always I was stuck with Damon as - now - my only 'protector'. Stefan had made Damon abide to the promise of keeping me safe, and so, I had approximately a 2 mile radius of freedom until the eldest Salvatore brother captured me. Damon is the worst company imaginable; but I do tell myself I have been in worser situations - those of which yet i still can not seem to recall.

"Er, yeah sure.", I grabbed my coat and followed Damon out the door.

Alarick Saltzman was a true friend. After parting with Jenna he still maintained a close bond with myself and the Salvatore's and was always a helping hand with every obstacle we faced. It continued to amaze me just how much intelligence that brain of his held, and even more so the benefit of the research he had carried out amongst the years. It seemed there was always fresh facts and history to guide us in the right direction. Alarick brought the comfort and familiarity of a human being - as my only non-supernatural friend he often was my salvation - bringing me back to reality. Although Damon hated to admit it: he needed him. We all did. Alarick granted us all with that little bit of human - a fighting streak.

Alarick would help us find Stefan.

The duration of the car journey tormented me with the consistent questioning from Damon Salvatore himself.

"How are you feeling?"

"HOW AM I FEELING?! Damon how do you think I'm feeling, my boyfriend is trapped god knows where, with his psychotic ex vampire girlfriend, plotting to kill me and everyone I love. I have to share a car with his murderous vampire brother, whom if you didn't already know I hate. Oh, and I'm hungry!"

"Ooh, you're sexy when you're angry... there's a sandwich in the back", Damon stated with a hint of pain in his voice.

I do admit I do feel a pang of guilt when treating Damon the way i do, but then I remember he killed my brother Jeremy; and if I could find a stake - I would quite happily drive it through his heart.

The remainder of the journey was shared in silence. We arrived at the meeting point at 10pm and by then i could feel the lids of my eyes beginning to fall, but if Rick had any form of help to save Stefan I would give up sleep for eternity.

At the centre of Roke forest Rick stood. Stranded in the middle of nowhere Roke forest was the perfect place for discussion of vampires - cut off from all forms of civilisation - but Katherine could hear us anywhere. My surroundings were eery, mysterious and black as coal, i knew at that exact moment I needed Stefan more than ever. My feet bounded to a starting position and then I bolted straight to Rick. Several times I stumbled over the roots of the limp trees; centuries old. Eventually i reached him.

Breathless, I began my interrogation.

"Do you have any news on Katherine's whereabouts? What does she want with Stefan? Why him and not me?", my mouth blurted out my endless questions of worry.

"Woah Elena slow down! Breathe I -"

"Breathe! Rick! Tell me please!" I pleaded.

"Right okay, okay. First of all Katherine has been gone now for 24 hours, Elena she could be anywhere I'm not physic -"

Physic? Bonnie!

"Bonnie! Bonnie can help us find Katherine. Damon do you still have the picture of Katherine from 1864?" I was ravenous. Intent on only finding my enemy.

"Erm, yeah it should be somewhere in one of Stefan's old diaries. Why do you really think Bonnie's strong enough?", Damon replied, curious.

"She's our only hope." the loss in my voice was hugely apparent.

"Elena. I've searched all night for any reasoning of why Katherine would want Stefan. And the only rational reason would be to gain a reaction from you. Katherine knows you and Damon will track down Stefan. I think we might be going at this in the entirely wrong way. She wants a reaction, she wants you to find her. It's a trap. She wants you.", Alarick demanded.

"So what you're suggesting we just leave Stefan to rot in hell?! No, Rick we find him! I can't lose Stefan. He's everything to me, if this is a trap I'll fall for it because I can't be without him, and the thought of him being all alone with that bitch is killing me-", then the tears began to flow.

Arms were wrapped around me at my sudden break down. I only wished the arms were Stefan's. Alarick then pulled me out of his grasp, and placed two hands on either side of my face.

"Sorry Elena that was careless of me I am so sorry, I'm just trying to protect you."

I was tired of everyone protecting me. It was Stefan who needed protecting. Why couldn't anybody see that?

"Look, the only thing I can offer you is Isabel's number. She'll have even deeper evidence of Katherine's history, and may even have been in contact with her. Here take it"' Alarick handed me a crumpled piece of paper with the 11 digit number scribbled onto it.

I looked up at Rick and nodded with watery eyes.

"Thanks Rick, I'm sorry too."

One last embrace and then Damon was pulling me back to car, it was getting increasingly late. And dark.

Back in the car, I devised my plan and addressed Damon.

"Ok. I have a plan. First we find Bonnie with the picture of Katherine and see if she can help us. You stay with her, and I go visit Isabel. Alone."

The car came to an instant halt.

Angry, Damon bellowed, "Alone?! Elena are you out of your mind?! Do I need to remind you that Isabel is a ripper and attacks any human being in contact with her?! And the fact I made my absent brother a pact to protect you at all times!"

"Damon if you go with me, she wont trust us. Going alone is my only chance to gain information and you know I'm right.", I fought back.

"No. I forbid it Elena. You stupid little girl, you have no idea have you! She'll kill you."

"Tough. I'm going. You can't compel me, and I'm sure Bonnie will help me to keep you guarded, giving me time to get away.", I threatened.

I could see the fear flicker across Damon's eyes for a fraction of a second. Witches abilities were deadly to vampires. Only the fear was more for myself than his own, as Damon knew this was a battle he would never win.

"Fine. On one condition. You take my ring. And I wait in the car around the street, I'll still be able to hear from there if she tries to attack you.", he had succumbed.

I was astonished at the lengths Damon would go to protect me. His ring. It would have to be an evening visit to my biological mother.

"You have yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bonnie are you sure you can do this?"

After a lengthy phone call to my best friend, explaining every inch of the events from the past 24 hours, Bonnie was more than happy to help as much as she could. My dear friend Bonnie - I could always count on her. Thankfully, with Bonnie being in the convenes of the Salvatore home, I was no longer alone with Damon. A god send from the heavens.

"More than sure, trust me.", and I did trust her.

Laid out on the floor was the battered, stained, aged portrait of Katherine from 1864, a spell book and a map, amongst the collection of scented candles lit across the room. The extremes of magic Bonnie was capable of, always sent a shiver down my spine. Bonnie began by adding a single splotch of ink onto the centre of the map. Katherine's image was then grasped in her hand, as the chanting commenced;

"Ah gus tra ben. Ah gus tra ben. Ah gus tra ben."

A cascade of wind entered the room with a bitter chill. Every candle flickered. Bonnie's face terrified me. Her whole body was shaking frantically, and the pupils of her eyes were no longer apparent, sealed in the back of her skull. She was transfixed.

Immediately the splotch of ink began its journey across the map. Travelling far and wide it felt as though the ink had crossed a lifetime of cities, until-

Kryley.

Stefan was in Kryley.

Darting over to Bonnie, I released her from her trance with an almighty hug. Bonnie had given me hope. Bonnie had given me Stefan.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much. Bonnie are you okay?", I cried.

"I'm fine Elena, just glad i could help.", returning the hug with an emotional smile. True friendship.

"Damon we have to go. Now!", I exclaimed.

"What about Isobel?", Damon queried.

"Yes, we'll make a stop on the way. Hopefully Isabel will give us a more specific area where he may be. If not I am determined to visit every building within the whole of Kryley if I have to. I just have to find Stefan"

"Very well then.", and with that Damon fled from the room - defeated.

_Imprisoned in the depths of the satan, Stefan was chained from head to toe. Deprived of breath from the endless struggles to break free, he finally observed his surroundings. The air held a damp, musky aura to it, and the concrete floor was encased in dust and broken glass. Each corner of the cellar envisaged a pyramid of dead bodies. Blood trickled down the drains, and the temptation was increased tremendously than normal. He was suffocated with the smell of it._

_His ears were filled with the once innocent, tender, musical laughter of Katherine. Now the sheer sound disgusted him. Katherine was a monster. Clothed in only a velvet black dress (which 145 years ago would have mesmerised him), Katherine was the image of poison. Oh, how he detested her._

_Every hour now she would make her way down to the basement to relish in her master plan and tease her prisoner Stefan with sadistic future plots concerning Elena. Every time her name was mentioned, Stefan roared with rage._

_"If you hurt Elena I swear to god I will rip out your heart, burn your body and scatter your ashes in hell!"_

_Katherine was amused by this. Draping herself over Stefan body's, she nibbled gently at his ear and whispered seductively,_

_"Oh Stefan my love, but this is all far too easy. Elena will be on her way now and once she's killed we can be together."_

_Stefan now severely weak, used all the strength he could to throw Katherine from his body. The monstrous female landed with a thunder, as her bare back scraped down the railing of the locked gate and the skin on her bare legs was pierced by the scattered glass. Frustrated Katherine let out a snarl and pounded towards Stefan once again._

_"Even if you were the last person on this earth we would never be together.", Stefan spat with a vile tone, head to head with Katherine._

_"You love me just admit it! How could you not" Katherine growled._

_"Love you? I HATE you!"_

_"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, you really shouldn't have said that because now unfortunately that gorgeous little face of yours is going to have to pay"_

_Instantaneously, Katherine unleashed a ball of powder from the clasp of her hand and smothered it along the skin of Stefan's face._

_Vervain._

_Howls of pain echoed through the cellar. Screeches of fury escaped Stefan's mouth as the vervain sizzled upon his skin. Blotches of blisters were imminent the second after the powder had delivered its purpose - torture. Punishment._

_Katherine watched in honour. She had won. Once again. A wicked grin spread across her ghastly beauty._

_"You will not get away with this! The second I'm free I will end you!"_

_"Oh but Stefan you'll never be free. You and me forever baby.", Katherine slipped out of the cellar and bolted the gate with that same ear piercing laughter._

_The giggles of horror were left ringing in Stefan's damaged ears. The pain he felt wasn't due to array of scars covering his face, but for Elena. He needed her. His heart was empty. The gaping whole within it, made every single nerve in his body ache for the one he loved._

_He missed her. So much_.

"So why would Katherine come to Kryley? It's a little vacant for vampires right? I mean isn't the entire population less than 30 at the most?", I was once again confused by Katherine's intentions.

"I don't know Elena, it's Katherine. She could be anywhere, and i still would be a world away from understanding her mentality", Damon replied.

"True", I laughed.

Damon turned with surprise at my reaction. A smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and his blue eyes wide.

"A laugh? Wow our relationship must be improving"

"Yeah well don't get used to it Damon.", I sneered.

Again for the second time today, the rest of the car journey carried out in silence. Acres of country zoomed by the window, and I was frustrated at Damon even more as I couldn't take in the beauty of the landscapes with his speed of driving. Each time a sigh escaped my lips, Damon snickered at the effect he was having on me. If his affections are true, he sure has a funny way of showing it. I decided to turn on the radio in hope to drown out the presence of him. However, this dampened my mood further as every cheesy, American love song reminded me of him. Stefan.

120 miles into our journey, i picked up my phone to call Isobel. We were about 5 miles away from her present address, which was also written on the note Rick had given me. I made a mental note to thank him again. Dialling the number, my stomach was in somersaults. My biological mother was nothing other than a name on a birth certificate as far as I was concerned. I closed my eyes and swallowed a large intake of oxygen. Damon squeezed my hand and gave a smile of reassurance, as I hit 'call'.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Hi, Isobel. It's your daughter. Elena."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Elena... What do you want?", Isobel was defensive, reserved.

"I'm outside your house, I was hoping you could give me some information", I made an attempt at conversation.

_Isobel got up from her seat and made her way over to the front room window. Surprisingly there she was. Her daughter. Human daughter. Her weak, good for nothing, irritating daughter; that was her alright - Elena Gilbert. Isobel's throat yearned for blood. The delicate, pure skin upon her daughters neck made her whole body crave for the feed. She was hungry. Starving._

_Keen for contact Isobel replied with the same unwelcome tone, "how did you know where i live?"_

_"Rick, Alarick he gave me your address. Sorry for just turning up out of the blue, but I need information about... Katherine. It's urgent"_

_The name of the monster who slaughtered the town of mystic falls right back in 1864 haunted Isobel. She was curious, what did Elena want with Katherine?_

_"Katherine pierce? Right well you better come in"_

I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat and made my way up to the door. Unbeknownst to Isobel, Damon was just around the corner; intent on listening to our conversation. I knew if Isobel even made the slightest move Damon would be there in an instance. The latch of the door opened sharp. And there, just a step in front of me, was Isobel. Unlike usual Isobel didn't have the same healthy shine or rose to her skin. No affect of human blood. She was weak. Ill. I didn't think vampires could feel the cold, but Isobel had layers of winter clothing, strange for the supernatural. Her hair was scraped back into a braid, and her bones seemed limp and brittle as her body was slightly arched.

"Well are you coming in then or not?", however the bitterness in her voice was still the same.

"Erm, yes. Sorry", I managed a breath.

Inside the house was chaos. Heaps of litter and dirty laundry were flung about the living room, this house had been neglected. The dirt in the air made me cough and splutter. The whole of the room was dismal, with no evidence of illumination from a night lamp, the back door was shut tight and the black sky seeped through the window. I could feel Isobel hovering closely behind me. Her presence; ghostly.

"So, Katherine? What do you want to know?", Isobel whispered down my ear, taking in the smell of my skin.

"She... has Stefan. I need to find him. She's keeping him hostage in Kryley somewhere. Do you know of any place she may be?", I stuttered several times within my statement.

"Kryley. Wow, three decades now since I last saw miss Katherine there. The village holds sentimental value for us both.", Isobel informed me.

"Sentimental value?", I was curious.

"Yes, it's where I first met Rick and where she first met... someone", Isobel was holding back information.

"Isobel what aren't you telling me?"

"NOW!"

With Isobel's sudden scream, the back door to the room was shattered down in an eruption. I saw her at once standing victoriously at the other side of the threshold for only a second. I was then immediately pinned to the wall with her hand clasped around my neck - her red eyes poring into mine.

"Hello Elena"

_Damon Salvatore leaned against the bonnet of his convertible. Alert he was waiting. Waiting for the time he we would rip Isobel to shreds. He didn't trust her for one second. She was a threat to Elena. His Elena. Though, he had to remind himself she wasn't his - she was Stefan's. He was merely a friend to her. Intact he was nothing. However this didn't matter; he was infatuated with her, and the purpose of his existence was now to solely protect her, with or without Stefan's consent. As always she was as stubborn as ever and was determined to visit her living dead birth mother alone. The thought sickened him. Alone with that treacherous woman. But, Damon had years of wisdom where Elena did not. So, he came to the agreement that she could go - as long as he waited just around the corner and she took the ownership of his ring for this short time. Intelligence was Damon's middle name and the move he'd played was sneaky. Too sneaky for even Isobel. Gloves; plastered with vervain were worn elegantly on Elena's hands. The ring was hidden. Protection as well as a weapon. Oh how he was clever. What Damon really wanted was for this to be over with. The pair had been travelling all day and all he wanted was slumber and a feed. Of course with Elena by his side he couldn't eat the way he adored - hunting - so instead he'd picked up several blood bags from the local blood bank. It would do. In the time he wallowed in self pity he heard it. Elena's screams. That was all he needed to hear. Damon sped as fast as a bullet. Which was exactly what Isobel would be facing - a wooden one. Straight. Through. The. Heart_.

"Katherine" I trembled.

"Well don't state the obvious now will you. You missed me?", Katherine snickered.

"Where's Stefan?", I spat.

"Oh don't worry, me and Stefan have been just fine. Rather cosy if you ask me."

Although I knew she lied I couldn't help but growl with envy.

"Katherine please. Tell me."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"Okay then. Well you should know I'm not sorry for what i am about to do."

Katherine had made the wrong move clasping my neck rather than my wrists, because I could quite easily scrape my hands down Katherine's bare arms greeting her with the intensity of the vervain.

"You bitch!", Katherine screamed in pain.

And then I made a run for it, clawing Isobel too. Though i tried to escape I was stopped by a sudden embrace from Damon. Relief wasn't a word I would usually associate with Damon, but in this moment he was my hero. I could feel his muscles and tendons tighten around me - I was safe.

Recovering from the attack of the vervain, Katherine addressed Damon, "Smart move Damon, even for you. Nice to see my second favourite Salvatore brother alive. For now."

"Why are you here Katherine?"

"Oh I've had this planned for a very long time sweet Damon. All it took was for me to compel Alarick to give you Isobel's address and here we'd be, all together at last.", she smiled at her success.

"You compelled Alarick?! But his ring?", I was disgusted.

"Oh Elena, don't look so shocked. Your belief in me is offensive. How hard do you think it is to remove a dirty little ring?"

"That still hasn't answered my question Katherine. Why are you here?", Damon hissed.

"Oh you know. Things to do, people to see. Kill Elena, just my average day really", Katherine said so casually.

"Over my dead body.", Damon released me and pounced on Katherine.

An immense howl of pain hit my ears with volcanic force. I was unaware of the reason behind it, until Damon ascended and grabbed my arm pulling me to the exit. I saw her. Katherine; sprawled dead. With a stake through the heart.

With a sudden imbalance I collapsed to the floor, where Damon caught and steadied me.

"It's alright, everything's alright. She's gone now.", Damon soothed.

I let this fresh information register and was filled with glory. We were free. But wait...

"Damon, where's Isobel?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Isobel was long gone. The instant the cunning, manipulative and ruthless Damon Salvatore entered the home (in which Katherine had held her captive for weeks), she took the only chance she could to break free. Katherine was extraordinary. Malicious. Unstoppable. Isobel was petrified of her. Even more petrified as her recent escape would mean revenge was inevitable. Miss Pierce had had this scheme plotted for months. She wanted everyone tied to Elena - dead. And her mother and father were the first ones she had on her hit list. Where was John? She had to assume that Katherine had gotten to him already, but she told herself she had to maintain some aspect of hope. Isobel didn't care for John Gilbert one little bit. But gaining some sort of ally, was the advantage she needed. Of course she had no doubt of her own self abilities, but Katherine wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Over the weeks of being held prisoner, Katherine had tortured her to give any facts she could about Elena's family; she was held at her will. Suffering from vervain, stakes and even her own suicide attempts, Isobel was weak. Finding John would take some time. Patience - she just had to keep running. So, here she was; stranded in the middle of Slanville with no friends, no family and no plan. Isobel would go it alone. After all, this was her life now, and she felt much more comfortable in her own solitude. Isobel held no remorse for her daughter Elena. Becoming a vampire, she had chosen to turn off her emotions and the only life she cared for, was her own. She would stay alive. She had to. But first, she had to regain her strength. She had to kill_.

Damon was pacing menacingly up and down the room in the motel. Grunting to himself. He'd insisted I eat and get rest, even for just a little while,

"you've been through hell Elena. I'm waiting for you to breakdown or something. You must be in shock. Katherine came at you from nowhere. You weren't prepared...",

and the persistent concern of my health continued until I surrendered to his wishes. Damon believed I was intimidated by Katherine. He thought I was scarred - damaged from the recent events. But I wasn't; Katherine was dead. My emotions were the compete opposite. I felt euphoric. I wanted to shout from the roof tops; celebrate our supremacy. Katherine dead meant that Stefan could no longer come to any harm. I wanted to be with him. In his protection - not Damon's. I yearned to feel his arms around me, and lay my head on his chest. I was desperate to feel his hands stroking my hair and hear the whisper of soothing words from his mouth. I wanted his velvet lips on mine.

"How the hell did I let Isobel get away!"

Damon's sudden outburst dampened my fantasies of Stefan. He'd refilled me with terror about the absence of my birth mother. There Damon was: right on cue.

"We need to get Stefan", I demanded.

"Elena, we've been here less than 20 minutes, you need rest!", Damon challenged.

"No. What I need is Stefan."

"Elena. With Isobel gone, and Katherine dead we have no idea where he is. We could be searching for days!"

"I'm prepared for that. I told you, I'm determined to visit every building in Kryley until we find him. With Katherine gone we're safe. _I'm_ safe Damon."

_Damon let this dialogue from Elena sink into his brain. She was right. She was safe. He'd eradicated Katherine and she was in his protection. They'd deal with Isobel when necessary. And besides this motel smelt as though an infestation of rats had invaded it. Cramped also wasn't his style. Though, the price was generous._

_"Okay Elena. Let's go", he'd buckled. As always - it was Elena_.

_'Where was Katherine?' Stefan thought. She'd been gone for hours. Although he despised the company of Katherine, the minute amount of blood he did receive was exquisite. The chains around his wrists and ankles were welding holes in his bones. His head was pounding with the desire for blood and his throat had the same texture of sandpaper. Stefan had never felt so powerless. Katherine would capture every person who Elena loved and kill all of them together at the exact same second. It was vital to him he knew Elena was alive. Katherine had informed him that she was making a visit to her within Isobel's home and the thought of his Elena facing the demon without him, shot pain through him enormously. Oh how he loved Elena_.

_"Stefaaaaan!"_

_The brutal screech of that voice only meant one thing.  
Katherine.  
She had returned_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Damon, right before Katherine attacked me Isobel said that the village of Kryley held sentimental value for both of them. She said it's where she first met Rick and where Katherine first met someone, though, she wouldn't tell me the name...?"

"Lies, Elena. All lies."

"What do you mean? Why would she lie about that?", Elena was confused.

"That story was just to keep you intrigued, so Isobel could lure you in. Ready for the _bitch_ to attack. Katherine was just using Isobel as her second in command", Damon seemed certain.

Although Damon was clearly confident with his statement, I knew there was more. There had to be. What advantage would that false fact give them? If Katherine was going to attack she would do it - with or without preparation. Katherine pierce didn't need to bide herself time. She was beyond devious, but somehow I couldn't let this small element of our conversation lose itself amongst the memories i would forget. Who was the mystery individual? If it concerned Katherine: that was a mystery i had to solve.

_"Hi my love, I have returned home. Oh I'm sure you've just been desperate to be reunited with me!"_

_The excitement in Katherine's voice haunted Stefan the most. Katherine excited meant trouble. Deep trouble._

_"What have you done Katherine?!" , Stefan coughed with soot in the back of his throat._

_"Oh you know just the usual, killed at least ten innocent human beings, bought a new dress, came across your brother Damon and your pitiful girlfriend Elena", the smirk across Katherine's face made Stefan nauseous in the pit of his stomach._

_"WHERE. IS. ELENA?", Stefan broke down every word to control his sudden irregular breathing pattern and spoke through gritted teeth. The image of him was comparable to a ravenous animal._

_"You hungry?", Katherine tossed him a blood bag and made herself comfortable, seated on the floor; positioning herself so that she revealed just the right amount of flesh. She then seductively sucked her fingers to absorb the excess blood she had gained when digesting her last victim._

_Though Stefan was perished he ignored the blood bag and demanded to know the truth; "Katherine don't play games with me. Where is Elena?!"_

_"Oh but don't you just love playing games!", with this Katherine crawled over to Stefan like the ostentatious animal she was. Wrapping her legs around him she whispered in his ear,_

_"Wanna play hide and seek Stefan? I'll go first. 1. 2. 3 -"_

_Stefan emerged into a mutant. Letting out an almighty rumble he lunged his whole body forward utilising all of his strength, breaking free from the chains and catapulting Katherine into the metal gate. He then stormed over to the bundle which was Katherine's body and clawed a layer of skin from Katherine's neck. Crimson poured from her veins. Screams of agony escaped from the vampire. Stefan then seized her throat with both hands and bellowed;_

_"I'll ask you again. Where is she?!"_

_Searching for breath Katherine stuttered with an immense weakness to her tone,_

_"I... don't know. The slimy little weasel... got away. With... Damon."_

_That was all he needed to know. With one final blow, Katherine was slammed to the ground. "Go to hell". Stefan darted to the open gate._

_"Oh... I wouldn't!"_

_Abruptly Katherine snatched at Stefan's ankle, preventing his get away and with colossal force propelled him into the corners of the cellar. Where he belonged. The intensity of the hit left Stefan unconscious leaving Katherine just enough time to chain him back up._

_"I always win Stefan. Remember that_."

We'd been driving for what felt like an eternity. Of course with 'parental' Damon by my side I had plenty of necessities - food, water, and warmth. Although he pleaded with me to close my eyes for awhile and get some sleep, my eyelids refused to descend. I wanted to make sure I wasn't missing anything. More importantly I had to know Damon was progressing and not booking us into another shabby motel. Fortunately sunrise was due to occur, so I was no longer confined to the shadows of the night. Maybe light would bring a little faith to us all. Maybe even Damon.

The car came to a stop.

"Damon what are you doing?"

"I have to show you something."

Now I was furious.

"Show me something?! Damon what could you possibly want to show me that could be more important than saving your brother?"

"Would you stop being so god damn stubborn for once in your life and let me give you a break from all this turmoil?!", it seemed he was furious too.

"Fine."

A triumphant smile creeped across his face, causing his eyes to crinkle. He was pleased with himself.

"Get out the car, it's just around the corner."

I yanked the door open so hard I thought for certain it would fall off its hinges. Why were we wasting time?! Stomping my feet over to the opposite side of the car where Damon waited, I found his smiles increasingly frustrating. How was he so calm?!

"How far is it?", I droned.

I saw the whole of the country race past me. Trees, streams, wildlife all became a blur. A surreal blur. I'd never travelled at this speed before. Well not travelled exactly - more like carried. Dizzy for the second time today, when Damon finally placed me down on my own two feet I looked at him, crabbed.

"Well you wasn't going to walk here now was you?", Damon winked and flashed his white grin. Flirting as always.

"Here?", now i was curious.

Placing both hands on even one of my shoulders, he whispered in my ear,

"Turn around", steering my body ninety degrees as his spoke.

The view I saw was incredible. I had that childlike, storybook, miraculous feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. Entranced by the landscape I couldn't quite breathe. Each nerve in my body was electric. It truly was astounding. I knew at this very moment I would always appreciate Damon bringing me here. It was a Monet painting. Alluring. The lake stretched for miles with swans gliding across the vast water, dipping their pristine white feathers. A grand mountainous range gloried within the background with snow capped tips.

However the paramount speciality; was sunrise.

"I knew you wouldn't want to miss this."

I could feel my tear ducts starting to flow.

_Stefan's vision arrived slow. Extremely slow. He could now slightly make out the silhouette of Katherine's body and the ghastly gleam in her eye._

_"Welcome back Stefan."_

_He replied with a grunt._

_"You really shouldn't have treated me the way you did. Because all I ever do is care..."_

_Katherine shuffled herself back over to the entrance of the gate, (though it seemed that way due to the blur of his sight). On return she was not alone. He could hear someone putting up a fight, demanding for someone to hear their cries of fright. From what he could make out Katherine had her hands sealed over her latest captive's mouth._

_"You see, I even brought you a friend."_

_That was when Stefan's vision rebounded with devastating consequences._

_Bonnie._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_This little witch revealed our hide out. Now she's here to pay the price", Katherine cackled whilst barricading Bonnie alongside Stefan with the same steel chains. The sound of the chains scraping across the concrete made Stefan's ears bleed with discomfort. Bonnie had stamina. All the while Katherine mauled her she was kicking, clawing and screaming until each limb was locked to the ground; preventing any action. Katherine ended the attack with a bite in the centre of her neck. That is when the real screams sounded. Discomfort from the metal chains was nothing compared to the screech of Bonnie's suffering._

_"Katherine. You don't have to do this. You only want me, don't bring the people who Elena loves into this mess.", Stefan made an attempt of pleas._

_With this statement Katherine snarled with aggression and leaped upon Stefan's lifeless body. Leaving Bonnie in a shaking frenzy and blood dripping from her veins._

_"I think you're forgetting that Elena chose to ignore my only wish. So why should I respect hers?", with that she injected a large dose of vervain into Stefan's fragile arms. This time Bonnie was the one to cringe at the sound of Stefan's misery._

_"What wish?", Bonnie whimpered with disgust._

_"Oh Bonnie darling. That's why soon this little cage of ours will be cramped with so many familiar faces."_

_Katherine tiptoed around the cellar wickedly smiling at her own demeanour._

_"Elena and Stefan refused to stay away from each other. The only thing I asked of them was to stay away, and here they failed me."_

_"It was for love", Stefan managed to speak with a rough tone through sheer affliction._

_"Love?", Katherine shrieked through laughter, "you loved me once."_

_"What do you mean familiar faces?" , Bonnie was bemused._

_"ooh, Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie aren't you an inquisitive little witch today. To put in plainly, everyone Elena loves will be in this room by sunset. If I can't be with the one I love, then, neither can she."_

_"And what happens at sunset?"_

_"You all die of course. Along with your precious little Elena."_

_Katherine took another burly bite from Bonnie's jugular._

"Thanks Damon. You were right. I did need that", I couldn't wipe the smile off my face back in the car. I felt as though the spectacular view had given me the gift of hope. It had engulfed me. It was breathtaking. Damon returned the same warm smile back to me. Who knew he could be so thoughtful?

_Damon Salvatore was beaming with pride at his latest notion. Contented. Elena's joyful reaction had rejoiced him. Her smiles overwhelmed him. Damon knew he had to change. Elena made him a better person: a person he longed to be. He knew Elena would never learn to love the careless, violent, egotistical true form of himself. So, he knew grand gestures like that one were the way forward. No, not even that. All he had to do was show affection. Elena wasn't like most women. She didn't care for the materialistic aspects of love, all she wanted was to be appreciated. Respected. Which is why she fell for Stefan. He knew she'd never be his, but he was ready to fight for her. Damon Salvatore's new conquest was to earn Elena's love. He adored her._

"I'm glad", Damon grinned with tenderness.

_Looking down at the couple Isobel had just slaughtered she felt complete. Healthy once again. The young hikers had come to enjoy a crisp winter walk up Slanville's beautiful mountain. It was at the summit she pounced. Still she could hear the distressed cries of the usual garbage "Please don't hurt me. Please I'll do anything!". Isobel didn't care for a single human. Licking her lips that were dripping with succulent blood she knew she was now ripe to find John. If she had an accomplice there'd be an even fight to face Katherine with. Someone on her side. Of course Isobel knew Katherine wasn't short of surprises; especially not partners. There, she nearly let it slip to Elena the associate Katherine had picked up in Kryley over three decades ago. Isobel shook her head at the vital information she could give away when she was in the state of being famished._

_Then she saw them._

_Just as the newly risen sun hit the water. On the exact angle. There they were. Profound and amazed by the picturesque landscape._

_Damon and Elena._

_With Katherine gone on her current mission Stefan approached Bonnie._

_"Bonnie can't you do a spell to get us out of here?", and there he saw Bonnie bolted up in chains in a pool of tears. A river flowed from her deep brown eyes_ _and the wailing aggrieved him._

_Shaking her head ferociously Bonnie responded, "No. Stefan my powers are gone. Katherine took my powers."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Damon how much further is it?", I was extremely agitated after travelling all day long. All I wanted was Stefan.

"Not long Elena, we're nearly in Kryley. You should see the sign soon"

With that information I was beaming. We had almost achieved our next step in finding him. I was voracious to be with Stefan. I was...

"Damon look out!"

I could see the danger flash across Damon's eyes and the survival instincts within him kick into overdrive. Somehow the brakes weren't functioning and we were plummeting 180mph into a frozen body. Damon was hammering down on them but no reaction occurred.

Screams of terror escaped from two mouths. My own and the lifeless anatomy. Who was now strewn across the road.

"_What do you mean? Katherine's a vampire she doesn't have that kind of strength over a witch?", Stefan puzzled, appalled by Bonnie's recent confession._

_"She found out I'd helped Elena to find you and then...", again Bonnie was silenced by a stream of sobs and heartache. Her cheeks were now flushed with redness from the continuos waterfall which fell from her eyes._

_"... he took them away."_

_"He?", now Stefan was intrigued._

_"I don't know his name but he came from nowhere. He's the most powerful witch I've ever come across. He was the one who banished my powers from me", Bonnie explained._

_"So Katherine has a witch on her hands, why does that not surprise me", Stefan was once again stunned at the lengths Katherine would go. She was a master of destruction._

_"She said she met him three decades ago, here in Kryley. That's why she's keeping us here. To meet him." _

_"Yes, I guess I am the man of the moment. The key part to Katherine's plan.", Bonnie gasped and became a shaking frenzy. Intent on protection she quickly wrapped her arms around her legs, forming a tight ball with her body - using her limbs as a barrier of defence._

_The menacing man marched over to the gate which sealed Stefan and Bonnie's enclosure. Chuckling darkly to himself, he unlocked the door. Revealing gleaming white teeth he snarled at both prisoners. Promenading over to Bonnie, Stefan could feel her body tense ever so slightly more. The male figure wound a strand of loose hair behind Bonnie's ear, and the gesture abashed her. It was then he made his move over to Stefan. _

_Crouching down in front of him he sneered, "Hello Stefan. I don't believe we've met"_

_Soon after Stefan was deafened by his own hollers._

Bolting out of the car I was still in immense shock at the hit. Damon suggested we carry on travelling and leave our innocent victim. How could he be so heartless? Nausea filled my insides, as i prepared myself for the sight of the body.

Horror was my only emotion. Only, not for the reason i thought it would be.

The body was gone.

Seconds ago we had crashed. I had felt the intensity of the blow, yet there was no evidence to suggest it was real.

"Elena, get in the car.", Damon voiced behind me, with the reflected fear in his tone.

"I don't understand. We hit someone-"

As I turned to face Damon I saw her.

Isobel.

"Isobel... Where - where did you go?", I struggled to form words.

"Well first of all I would prefer your boyfriends brother didn't launch his 1969 Chevy convertible at me, as it is your life I'm trying to save"

"Wait what - you're trying to save my life?", I was bemused.

"Oh don't look so shocked, anyone would think I'm a bad mother", the sarcasm in her voice was comedic.

"Why are you here Isobel? You made it quite clear you cared nothing for Elena on our last visit?", Damon angrily interrupted.

"Look. You need me. Katherine's plotting to kill every member of Elena's immediate family. Including your witch best friend Bonnie. I'm a liability. I got away. If i can track down John, and there's the four of us who approach her, we just might be able to defeat her. I'm a dent in her master plan", Isobel was so confident in her words she was almost arrogant.

"But Katherine's dead. None of my family are in danger anymore"

"Oh. Katherine's very much alive."

A nightmarish stare was exchanged between myself and Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Isobel. I staked her. There is no possibility Katherine can be alive.", Damon sounded convincing, almost as if he was attempting to convince himself.

"It was an illusion.", Isobel informed.

"An illusion?", I was beginning to think nothing was ever the truth anymore.

"C'mon Damon, it's Katherine pierce we're talking about. Do you really think she'd invade my home and attack Elena with no back-up? Oh that little encounter was just a warm up. Katherine has so much more in store", Isobel's tone scared me.

"That still doesn't answer the question. Illusion? What are you talking about?", Damon required more information.

"Robert. The oldest witch of Kryley. The one I almost told you about Elena, the one who Katherine formed alliances with over thirty years ago. He created an illusion which made Katherine appear dead so you would make your way to Stefan's imprisonment unarmed. An easy capture"

I shot Damon a look which read, 'I told you so'. His reaction highlighted a glare of defeat. Who was the smarter one now? Perhaps, from now on he wouldn't underestimate my instincts.

"So Katherine has a witch on her hands. Classic. Good job we have one too", Damon smirked.

"Bonnie Bennett is no match for Robert. He'd kill her in an instance.", Isobel was humoured at Damon's lack of fright he had towards Katherine. She knew the five hundred year old vampire was one who couldn't be overlooked.

"Wait. No no, Bonnie isn't getting involved again Damon. I won't let her come to any harm. Let's listen to Isobel's plan.", I trusted her. No matter how much I despised her - call it a mother, daughter bond.

"John Gilbert. Your father Elena, he'll be able to help us."

"How?", how would my mortal father take down a five hundred year old vampire and her side kick witch.

"Journals. The old Jonathan Gilbert journals from 1864 will hold information on how to kill a witch. As Robert is descended from the original witch herself, the journals will hold some of Emily Bennett's darkest magic. When Robert is dead, that's when we stake Katherine. For the last time."

"Why do you care about Elena all of sudden?", Damon was still suspicious.

"I don't. Damon, Elena is the last person I'm worried about getting killed. I'm all out to protect myself, as Elena's mother I'll be one of the first Katherine deceases. And, I need numbers. You and Elena are two extra bodies.", Isobel was emotionless.

"Then I want no part of this plan. You -"

"The plan works. We're in.", I cut Damon off with a confirmed partnership.

_With Elena's declaration Damon had no choice but to succumb, "Fine. But I'm the one who stakes the bitch." _

_Isobel grinned. She had succeeded._

_Stefan could see that the destructible man was adoring every moment of his pain. Agony. This figure was definitely a witch. Sheer jolts of torture jumped up his limp legs as they were clasped in the hands of his assailant._

_"Ah, I've had enough. Was fun while it lasted, now I'm bored. Let's get to know each other.", the voice of the man was ear-splitting._

_Bonnie was still frozen, staring at her own two feet._

_"Who are you?!", Stefan boomed, slowly gaining feeling back in his limbs._

_"I'm Robert. Katherine's collaborator. Eldest witch of Kryley, descendant from the original witch herself. And I'm the one who will kill you all. Well half of you, you know of Katherine's appetite."_

_"Why? What do you have against us?" _

_"Nothing. I'm a sucker for violence and anything for miss pierce."_

_"Oh, so you're just another one of Katherine's puppets, who's she's somehow sunk her teeth into and wormed her way into your mind.", Stefan had seen this familiar sequence from Katherine pan out for centuries. She cared for no one but herself._

_"We're a team. A team with a goal for victory.", Robert was growing defensive. He'd hit a nerve._

_Between laughter Stefan spoke, "You're pathetic do you know that! Katherine doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants, she's using you. Toying with your feelings is Katherine's ultimate weapon, once she's through with your ability you'll be history in seconds."_

_That was it. He had gone too far. Robert dived towards him with a face of pure acrimony. Preparing himself for the pain Stefan didn't regret the words he had voiced._

_However, Robert failed to reach him. Delicate hands, with red painted fingertips were laced around him; preventing his violation._

_"Now, now rob let's not let that little anger problem of yours get you carried away handsome. I need all of your power brewing and ready for sunset.", Katherine prowled around on her heels to face him, pressing her body against his seductively._

_"Sorry Katherine, it won't happen again.", his response brought the phrase like a duck to water came to mind - he was definitely the new recruit who held the position of Katherine's little lap dog._

_Kissing and biting each other's lips ferociously, Stefan turned away in disgust._

Three seats were filled now we had a new addition to Damon's chevy convertible.

I approached our fresh draftee, "So, where is John?"

"Whilst making tracks, I've been in contact with a few trusted sources. He should be south of here, here's the address", Isobel handed me a crumpled piece of paper.

'14 Wesley Lane.  
Kryley."

Kryley.

"John's in Kryley?!", I was taken aback at how lucky this was.

"Ironic I now. And the best part is, Katherine believes he's still present in Mystic Falls, making him the perfect covert."

"And here we are", Damon ushered to a sign which read 'Welcome to Kryley'.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Beyond this wooden sign, all kinds of danger awaited.

Things were about to get messy.

_Giving one last gentle tug at the bottom of Roberts lips, Katherine ended the embrace._

_"Forgive me, I have to go show our new guests their room. How rude of me. I'll be back in a minute gorgeous."_

_Robert immediately longed for Katherine to be back in his arms as she pulled away. His breathing was uneven from their recent entwine._

_"Have you found her yet?", Robert questioned eagerly._

_"No. But don't worry love I'll find her. There is no way I'm going to let Isobel Flemming destroy our plans. She'll be dead at the first chance i get."_

_Robert smiled at his feisty woman._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Katherine patrolled into the cell with the last of her victims.  
Caroline.  
Matt  
Alarick.  
And Jeremy.  
The room was becoming increasingly crowded. Uncomfortably crowded. Deep inside Stefan's heart it began to ache. He knew how dearly Elena loved every person in this room and it pained him more to know that he was helpless to save them, than the burn Robert had inflicted upon him only moments ago._

_"How'd you like your new roomies Stefan?", Katherine rejoiced in pleasure. She was evidently beaming at the success of her plan._

_Bonnie cried enormously at the sight of her friends. Even powerless, she still attempted to raise her chained hands and come to their aid with a spell. But as she remembered it was merely possible, she roared harder at her worthlessness._

_"Cut the crap Katherine. Tell me what happens at sunset"_

_"Oh Stefan, we've been through this. You all die remember", it was clear she revelled in repeating that detail._

_Robert was currently locking the new hostages to either sides of the cell. None of them put up a restrain. Each and every one was in a emotionless trance. Hypnotism. Witch craft._

_"Yes Katherine you've made that perfectly clear. I want to know how, and more importantly what happens to Elena after you slaughter her whole family", Stefan grimaced._

_"I like to call it my little massacre. A genocide of Elena's family", all the while a devilish grin remained plastered across her sickening face. "The simple mourning over Jeremy and her friends will be far more vengeful than killing her myself. Maybe I'll turn the tables and keep her locked up in here for the rest of her life. At least she'll be with her family. Her family of corpses."_

_Laughter broke out from her lips, only to Stefan the musicality from 1864 was lost. It was a universe away from a tune._

_"Dear Robert only has to make one simple spell, don't you rob", she prowled over to Robert, draping her left arm around his neck as her right hand traced his chest._

_"That's right Katherine, just one little spell", he kissed her neck._

_Again the seductive giggles emerged, making Stefan squirm._

_"If you think you can lay a single hand on Elena or Jeremy or even one member of her friends you really are one brainless bitch. You'd think the last 500 years of destroying peoples lives would have granted you with some form of intelligence", Stefan spat._

_"Don't you dare speak down to Katherine, Salvatore" , Robert held out his firm beastly hands and using every ounce of power he punished Stefan for his offence._

_Stefan's screaming broke the trance of the others. Then the real screaming began. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Alarick, and Jeremy knew they only had hours left. The glint in their eyes proved just that._

_"Rob that's enough, you have to be strong for sunset!", Katherine bellowed._

_Robert withdrew and demanded, "SILENCE" ._

_It was as if the victims lips were stitched together. Not one voice was heard. The only sound was the uneven breathing of the chained up bodies._

_Katherine strutted over to Stefan in her starlet heels and bent down beside him. Letting her mane of curls fall upon his face she whispered into his ear, "I may be a brainless bitch but I'm not the one chained to a metal railing"._

"So when was the last time you even saw John?", I was curious to know just how many times my birth mother and father had caught up in the last seventeen years. Were they close?

"Let's just say I can count on one hand just how many times myself and John have been acquainted since you were born", Isobel replied.

That answered that question. Damon remained extremely close beside me for the duration we'd been absent from the car and on foot, he still refused to trust Isobel even in the slightest. I had to admit I wasn't particular pleased to have shared the past hour with the woman who gave me up for adoption the moment I entered into the world. But, she was the key to finding Stefan, and if it that was the case I would share an eternity with her. Now that we were at the door of John's house, I finally felt like we'd made progress. Kryley really was a quiet little village. Though the size did not disregard the scenery. It was breathtaking, surrounded by acres of country. Nature here was at its best, I could only imagine the fun Bonnie could have in a place like this. Her powers would be endless. With only 5 streets, the village had many quaint grocery stores and cafés. The centre of the village was a square market. Apparently it was at its busiest for this time of year, however I could only make out at least four people wandering around the stalls.

I could still faintly make out the view Damon had shown me only a short while ago. Sentimentally, i longed to be back there, because for that one single moment I felt okay. In that one single moment Damon had made me forget all the bad things in my life. I knew that the spot he had allowed me to see was my escape from reality and always would be. I could go there to reflect. To feel safe. I would show Stefan someday.

Damon knocked on the wooden door. The three of us waited in anticipation.

Opening with a creak, the door revealed the only person who could help us. John Gilbert.

"Wow, what is this a family reunion? I never thought I'd see the three of us standing together. Though, Damon being here does leave this visit open to question"

"John we need your help", I declared.

"Help? You need my help. Vampires, werewolves and witches for friends and you need my help?"

"The journals John. We need to read the journals.", Isobel informed him.

"I would consider helping Elena but if you think I would show any compassion for a villain like you Isobel then you're absurd!", John was disgusted at even the thought of making an alliance with Isobel.

"John please. It's Katherine.", I begged.

"Katherine pierce?"

"Yes. She's back."

John opened the door just a fraction wider and turned is back, reconvening to his property.

I understood the gesture. He had agreed to help us. The name was all he needed to know.


End file.
